


{art} untitled, inspired by "A Decent Proposal"

by altocello



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: "Aziraphale slid the ring onto his bony-knuckled finger. It was miracled to fit perfectly: a simple gold band with an intricate engraving of an angel feather, entwined by a tiny snake."





	{art} untitled, inspired by "A Decent Proposal"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magnolia822](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia822/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Decent Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581046) by [Magnolia822](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia822/pseuds/Magnolia822). 

> Drawn in PS on a Wacom Intuos tablet. Click to make it bigger. Comments/kudos are <3

[ ](http://www.inkwellfiction.com/cello/goodomens/decent-proposal-ring.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> First fanart in a new fandom. With thanks to Magnolia822 for shamelessly enabling me.


End file.
